Portuguese oriental empire
Tal como prometido: «Se tivesse alguma vergonha, ia passar aqui uma e tanto. Como não tem, vou só dar motivos para que o pessoal se ria um bocado do ridículo a que se vai sujeitar e que já deve ter adivinhado qual é, caso contrário não andava a «fugir com o rabo à seringa». Vai ser uma gozação e tanto. Já vou anunciando para o pessoal estar atento e vigiar esta página.» [1] O meu livro de História No meu livro de História, quando era aluno do ilustre Professor Augusto Saraiva, à memória de quem dedico estas linhas, no 4.º ano do Liceu, actual 8.º do ensino básico, no ano lectivo de 1963-64, tinha então treze anos, encontra-se o texto que transcrevo. Não me recordo de referências tão detalhadas a estes acontecimentos nos livros que usei até à 4.ª classe, o que pode explicar ter sido escrito: «De todo o modo, é notório que um evento que supostamente diz respeito a Portugal esteja totalmente ausente de publicações portuguesas.» [2] Os descobrimentos e conquistas ultramarinas III) A COLONIZAÇÃO 1) D. Francisco de Almeida, Afonso Albuquerque e o Império Português do Oriente Até ao ano de 1505, as relações dos Portugueses com a Índia limitaram-se a estabelecer facilidades para as transacções comerciais. Parece ter sido este, de início, o fim das expedições, junto ao anseio de cristianização das terras asiáticas. Se os Portugueses, como se supõe, desejavam enfraquecer o bloco infiel, que cercava a Europa, e atacá-lo nas fontes da sua prosperidade, não há dúvida de que, desviado o comércio dos produtos indianos para Lisboa, lhe vibravam golpe de morte, visto ser este comércio que o fazia viver. Os traficantes muçulmanos compreenderam imediatamente o plano português e resolveram reagir. Criaram-nos as maiores dificuldades junto dos soberanos indígenas, e levaram-nos a impedir o estabelecimento das nossas relações pacíficas com eles. D. Manuel I, perante esta atitude, resolveu empreender acção decisiva, pela força das armas. Para tal plano ser executado com esperança de sucesso, tornava-se, porém, necessário manter nos mares orientais poderosa esquadra, que sustentasse a guerra com os mouros negrito, permitisse o comércio com o gentio, auxiliasse a obra missionária, e procedesse ao levantamento de fortalezas destinadas à protecção das transacções. A primeira demonstração desta política foi confiada a D. Francisco de Almeida, que partiu para os mares da Índia (1505), com uma armada composta de 16 naus e 6 caravelas, nas quais seguiam 1 500 homens, além da gente da frota. Para que a sua acção fosse eficaz em tudo, D. Manuel I nomeou-o «vice-rei», isto é, deu-lhe poderes de verdadeiro soberano, como militar, administrador, juiz e conquistador. D. Francisco de Almeida dirigiu-se à costa oriental da África, fundou uma feitoria em Quíloa e atacou Mombaça, cujo soberano se negara a estabelecer relações pacíficas com os Portugueses. Depois, seguiu para a Índia, castigou as malfeitorias cometidas contra os nossos, levantou fortalezas em Angediva, Cananor, Cochim, e escolheu esta última cidade para sede do governo português. O sultão do Egipto, sentindo fugir-lhe das mãos o comércio indiano, que o enriquecia, organizou contra os Portugueses formidável armada, que apareceu no Oriente e atacou em Chaul (1508) as poucas caravelas de D. Lourenço de Almeida, filho do vice-rei. Este, depois se haver batido heroicamente, perdeu a vida na peleja desigual. D. Francisco de Almeida vingou em breve a morte do filho na batalha naval de Dio (1509). Aniquilou por completo o inimigo e ficou senhor dos mares da Índia, onde os Portugueses passaram a dominar durante mais de um século. «Foi esta batalha tão travada e bem combatida de ambas as partes - refere o cronista Damião de Góis - que não houve nenhuma vela das nossas em que se não achassem muitos pelouros das bombardas dos inimigos com que todas… as obras… até ao lume de água estavam desmanchadas, e em algumas delas se acharam passante de cinco mil frechas: dos nossos foram feridos mais de trezentos e morreram trinta e dois... Morreram dos inimigos mais de três mil afora os mamelucos que de oitocentos que eram só 24 escaparam de serem mortos…» (Damião de Góis – Crónica de El-Rei D. Manuel I, vol V, Lisboa, 1909, pág. 53). No entretanto, chegou ao Oriente o grande Afonso de Albuquerque, que começou por atacar alguns portos da costa da Arábia. Em seguida, investiu com Ormuz (1507), poderosa cidade do golfo Pérsico, depois do que se dirigiu para Cochim e Cananor. Resolvidas certas dificuldades, que surgiram entre ele e D. Francisco de Almeida, este partiu para Lisboa, onde não chegou, por haver sido assassinado pelos indígenas, numa escaramuça, travada na costa meridional da África. Senhor do governo da Índia, Albuquerque tratou de executar o plano que havia concebido para assegurar o nosso domínio em terras orientais: - Assaltou Goa (1510), que foi tomada e se tornou a capital do Império Português no Oriente. Em seguida, dirigiu-se sobre Malaca (1511), centro de permuta das mercadorias do Extremo Oriente, que foi tomada também. Por fim, voltou sobre Adém (1513), na entrada do mar Vermelho, onde não conseguiu entrar. Estas vitórias consolidaram o poderio português na Índia, facilitaram o levantamento de novas fortalezas, permitiram a assinatura de tratados com numerosos soberanos indígenas, e ganharam-nos a amizade da Pérsia, do Sião, da Etiópia, etc. Assim se fundou o Império Português do Oriente, o qual se estendeu, em poucos anos, da costa oriental da África ao litoral da Arábia, ao golfo Pérsico, à orla do Indostão, à península de Malaca, à Insulíndia, aos mares da China e do Japão. As bases deste império extensíssimo devem-se, sem dúvida, a D. Francisco de Almeida e à sua forte acção naval, que deu aos Portugueses o senhorio da Índia. Mas foi Afonso de Albuquerque quem consolidou e lhe deu estabilidade. As suas ideias sobre a Índia eram as seguintes, segundo carta por ele enviada a D. Manuel: «Eu sei… que os reis vossos antecessores vos não deixaram tesouros que estes gastos pudessem sofrer, mas antes vos deixaram individado, e obrigação de grandes despesas… e se a Nosso Senhor aprouver que o negócio da Índia se disponha em tal maneira que o bem e riquezas que nela há vos vão cada ano em vossas frotas, não creio que na Cristandade haverá rei tão rico como Vossa Alteza; e portanto digo, Senhor, que aquenteis o feito da Índia mui grossamente com gente e armas, e que vos façais forte nela e segureis vossos tratos e vossas feitorias, e que arrinqueis as riquezas da Índia e trato das mãos dos Mouros, e isto com boas fortalezas, ganhando os lugares principais deste negócio aos Mouros…» (In Alguns Documentos do Archivo Nacional da Torre do Tombo. Lisboa, 1892, pág. 237). De harmonia com estas ideias, Albuquerque terminou com a influência dos Mouros traficantes; realizou as campanhas militares que nos levaram à posse das bases estratégicas necessárias para o domínio militar de todo o Extremo Oriente. Findas estas operações, foi ainda Albuquerque quem organizou as condições de vida, de desenvolvimento e de progresso do Império: - Procurou fundir a população oriental com a portuguesa, e, para isso, facilitou os casamentos entre as duas raças; estabeleceu em Goa um senado municipal; confiou a administração da justiça e das finanças a funcionários indígenas; criou escolas; intensificou a venda de produtos portugueses; assinou tratados de paz e aliança com numerosos príncipes orientais (Mattoso, 1960, p. 217-220). Portugal e a Espanha nos fins do séc. XVI e princípios do séc. XVII 1) A política marroquina de D. Sebastião A empresa dos Descobrimentos obrigou Portugal a um esforço superior ao das suas possibilidades em homens e capitais. O Império do Oriente, concebido pelo génio de Afonso de Albuquerque começava a declinar. As causas eram muitas: - Por um lado, surgiam as coligações dos príncipes indígenas, as revoltas do gentio, as rebeldias dos potentados locais. Por outro, despertavam as ambições dos países europeus, desejosos de deitar a mão às terras descobertas. Por outro, ainda, principiavam a faltar os grandes capitães, os combatentes exemplares, os soldados decididos, aos quais haviam sucedido os comerciantes, os aventureiros e os traficantes (Mattoso, 1960, p. 268). ... Quando completa 14 anos de idade 1568, D. Sebastião toma conta do governo. No Oriente, D. Luís de Ataíde e outros portugueses renovam as proezas dos antigos capitães e batem-se sem descanso contra os nossos inimigos, cada vez mais numerosos. O moço soberano, que tem sede de glória, quer partir para a Índia e tomar parte na luta. Fazem-lhe ver a temeridade desta empresa. Conforma-se a custo, ... (Mattoso, 1960, p. 269). 5) Governo dos reis espanhóis ... b) Perda do Monopólio Oriental e da Marinha Nacional - A união de Portugal com a Espanha transformou os inimigos da Espanha em nossos inimigos. Os Ingleses fundaram a «Companhia das Índias Orientais» (1600), que ficou com o monopólio das especiarias indianas, principiaram a pilhar os nossos navios e apoderaram-se do tráfico do Industão. Os Holandeses, que haviam organizado poderosas companhias coloniais, como a «Companhia das Índias Orientais» (1602) e a «Companhia das Índias Ocidentais» (1621), tomaram o caminho português do Oriente, da África e do Brasil, começaram a atacar-nos por toda a parte e tiraram-nos o comércio das Malucas, da China e do Japão. Os Franceses, seguindo o exemplo dos Holandeses e Ingleses, constituem a «Companhia das Índias Orientais» (1604), assaltam as frotas portuguesas e pirateiam pelas costas do Brasil e pelos oceanos. Filipe II pensou em conquistar a Inglaterra e enviou contra ela poderosa amada (a «Armada Invencível»), na qual mandou incorporar vários barcos portugueses. A expedição terminou por um desastre completo (1588), desastre que causou a perda quase total dos navios que a compunham. Esta catástrofe foi fatal à nossa esquadra, que passou, ainda, a sofrer os ataques dos piratas, espalhados por todos os mares, perdeu as suas melhores unidades e deixou de ser a rainha dos oceanos. As especiarias, por falta de transportes, começaram a chegar cada vez em quantidades menores. O monopólio oriental deixou de nos pertencer e nunca mais se reconquistou. c) Ataque dos Holandeses, dos Ingleses e dos Franceses às Colónias - Caíram sobre os nossos domínios ultramarinos as maiores desgraças, a pretexto da luta que Holandeses, Ingleses e Franceses mantinham com a Espanha. Os desejos de conquista e de rapina tornaram-se evidentes. Desguarnecidas as praças, enfraquecidos os contingentes de homens e de dinheiro, por virtude da política de abandono a que os Espanhóis haviam votado os nossos território de além-mar, o império começou a desmantelar-se e cobriu-se de ruínas. Os Holandeses atacam-nos no Brasil, na África e no Oriente. ... No Oriente, tomam Amboino e Ternate, conquistam Malaca, perseguem os navios portugueses nos mares da China, e apoderam-se de Ceilão, das ilhas de Sunda e das Malucas. Os Ingleses estabelecem-se em Surate, tomam Ormuz, aliados com os Persas, e entram no Industão, que, por fim, fica quase inteiramente sujeito ao seu domínio (Mattoso, p. 276-278). Dados cronológicos conforme (Mattoso, p. iv): E. Cavaignac - Chronologie de l'Histoire Universelle, Paris, 1946. Jean Delorme - Chronologie des Civilisations, Paris, 1956. História Geral e Pátria Na prateleira dos livros de história, encontrei uma cópia do livro usado, em 1956, no 3.º ano do Ensino Técnico Profissional, actual 9.º (?) do ensino básico (Mattoso et al., 1954). É mais antigo do que aquele que usei no Liceu, mas um dos autores é o mesmo. O texto não diverge, em quase nada, do que consta do livro mais recente e inclui todas as partes sublinhas a negrito por mim na secção anterior. Por isso, não se justifica, aqui, a sua reprodução. Livros de História do Ensino Básico (8.º ano) Em dois livros, recentes, de História, do 8.º ano, do Ensino Básico (Oliveira et al., 2000 e Gomes et al., 1981), o texto é bastante sucinto. Oliveira et al. (2000) refere-se a Árabes. Gomes et al. (1981) optam pela distinção religiosa, usando a designação de muçulmanos, mas fazem uma referência directa ao estado de guerra (Gomes et al., 1981, p. 30) e, mais adiante, ao império otomano (Gomes et al., 1981, p. 57). 5. Expansão e Mudança nos Séculos XV e XVI 5.1 A Abertura ao Mundo 5. Rumos da Expansão Quatrocentista * Condições da Prioridade Portuguesa no Processo de Expansão Europeia e Interesses dos grupos Sociais e do Poder Régio no Arranque da Expansão Portuguesa ** A conquista de Ceuta Regiões dominadas pelos Árabes; Rotas do ouro; Rotas das especiarias (Levante); Rotas das cidades italianas. Figura 1. A importância da localização de Ceuta (Oliveira et al., 2000, p. 22). 11. A Afirmação do Expansionismo Europeu: os Impérios Peninsulares * A Penetração Portuguesa no Mundo Asiático ** O Império Português no Oriente Figura 2. Com a conquista de Malaca em 1511, os Portugueses passaram a controlar o comércio com o extremo Oriente. A conquista de Ormuz em 1515, permitiu a Portugal dominar o golfo Pérsico. Pode-se afirmar que Afonso Albuquerque foi o principal responsável pela formação do Império Português no Oriente. ;Aplicando conhecimentos # Volta a observar o mapa da fig. 2. ## Explica a importância da conquista de Ormuz e de Malaca. ## Refere qual a rota marítima utilizada pelos Árabes que os Portugueses não conseguiram controlar totalmente (compara este mapa com o da pág. 22) (Oliveira et al., 2000, p. 39). 4. OS ESTADOS EUROPEUS EM EXPANSÃO * ETAPAS DA EXPANSÃO ** A rivalidade Luso-castelhana e o tratado de Tordesilhas *** O Império do Oriente A distância que separa a metrópole portuguesa das terras do Índico, avolumada pela lentidão da viagem (cerca de um ano), e ainda a necessidade de fazer frente ao poderio muçulmano motivam a criação de um sistema administrativo poderoso e dotado de grande autonomia. Investido no cargo de vice-rei parte para a Índia D. Francisco de Almeida, substituído seis anos depois pelo governador-geral Afonso de Albuquerque. O governo português reconhece imediatamente a importância de manter uma poderosa armada como elemento indispensável ao controle do Índico. As vitórias de D. Francisco de Almeida e outros vice-reis sobre os muçulmanos dão aos portugueses o domínio deste oceano até finas do séc. XVI. Mas, simultaneamente, era necessário manter a posse da terra firme. Por quase todo o Oriente, os muçulmanos foram batidos pelos portugueses. … O comércio das especiarias só se revela possível acompanhado constantemente pela guerra capaz de destruir a rede mercantil muçulmana (Gomes et al., 1981, p. 28-30). * PERMUTAS CULTURAIS: EUROPA/ÁSIA Só depois de chegarem ao Oriente, os portugueses se apercebem da diversidade e complexidade das civilizações que lá encontram. Algumas, de raízes antiquíssimas, estão organizadas em impérios vastos e densamente povoados: é o caso da Índia e da China Quando os portugueses atingem a Índia, os grandes impérios atravessam um período difícil. É com surpresa e com receio também que os portugueses encontram os muçulmanos instalados mesmo nos territórios mais a Oriente. O império otomano, dirigido pelo sultão, chefe espiritual e temporal, impõe-se aos «crentes» e até aos cristãos (Gomes et al., 1981, p. 57). Histoire universelle A 10 de Abril de 1965, Armindo Fernandes Machado adquire, na cidade de Porto Amélia, uma cópia do sexto volume da Histoire universelle de Carl Grimberg e Ragnar Svanstrom, cuja obra original, Varldshistoria, Folkens Liv och Kultur, tinha sido publicada no ano anterior. A obra completa, em francês, faz parte, como tantas outras, do legado que deixou a seus filhos e netos. LES GRANDES DÉCOUVERTES GÉOGRAPHIQUES LES PORTUGAIS AUX INDES Les Portugais luttent pour la domination des Indes … En 1505, François d'Almeida fut envoyé sur le côte de Malabar. Il était nommé vice-roi et nanti d'instructions détaillées. Sa première mission consistait à construire un certain nombre de forts dans les territoires importants pour les Portugais et d'y installer des garnisons. Ce faisant, il devait préparer des opérations tendant à briser la puissance commerciale des Arabes. Enfin, il devait essayer d'en finir avec le sultan mameluk d'Égypte qui appuyait le prince de Calicut contre les Portugais. Dès son arrivé aux Indes, Almeida fomenta une révolution de palais à Cochin. Le nouveau roi jura fidélité au roi du Portugal et reconnut sa suprématie. Cochin devint ainsi un État vassal du Portugal. Après ces mesures préparatoires, Almeida entra en campagne contre les ennemis du Portugal. Il remporta une grande victoire sur la flotte du prince de Calicut au large de Malabar, puis envoya son fils Lorenzo d'Almeida vers le nord, pour s'y emparer de la flotte du sultan d'Égypte. Il se heurta à l'escadre égyptienne au sud de Bombay. Mais cette rencontre fut uns très désagréable surprise. Les navires du sultan étaient beaucoup plus gros et beaucoup mieux équipés que les Portugais ne s'y attendaient. A leur grand étonnement, les Égyptiens disposaient aussi de canons, une arme dont les Portugais avaient toujours eu le monopole dans ces eaux. Les Portugais furent vaincus dans le combat qui s'ensuivit. Lorenzo fut tué. Dès lors, le prochain objectif d'Almeida fut de venger la mort de son fils. Des mesures énergiques étaient indispensables pour rétablir le prestige défaillant des Européens. Almeida réussit à retrouver les traces de l'escadre égyptienne et lui infligea une cuisante défaite. … Son successeur au commandement des opérations portugaise dans les eaux indiennes fut Alphonse d'Albuquerque, la plus grande figure dans l'histoire coloniale du Portugal. Alphonse d'Albuquerque Albuquerque nourrissait l'ambition de rendre son pays tout-puissant dans les eaux indiennes, de la mer Rouge à l'ouest jusque Malacca à l'est. Il voulait écraser le sultan d'Égypte, conquérir La Mecque, la ville saint des musulmans, enfin libérer Jérusalem; le vieil idéal de la croisade réapparaît ici. Albuquerque voulait conduire les troupes de la Chrétienté à la victoire, sous le signe de la croix, et aussi ramener d'énormes trésors au Portugal. Les escadres d'Albuquerque opérèrent le long des côtes de l'océan Indien. En 1510, après une attaque téméraire, il prenait Goa, sur la côte occidentale de l'Asie antérieure. En 1513, il pillait les régions voisines de la mer Rouge. Il ne parvint pas à prendre Aden, mais se rendis maître du détroit d'Ormus, liaison entre l'océan Indien et le golfe Persique. … Selon Albuquerque, le Portugal devait s'emparer des Moluques pour assurer sa puissance sur les Indes. Il se proposait de bâtir, depuis l'océan Indien jusqu'à la mer Rouge, une série de fortifications qui deviendraient les bases de la domination portugaise sur mer. … … … Les Portugais ont contrôlé pendant un siècle entier les plus importants itinéraires du monde, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à y installer une administration puissante. Après la mort d'Albuquerque, l'Inde portugaise n'eut jamais plus de chef véritable. Lorsque le Portugal fut réuni à l'Espagne en 1580, les Portugais ne purent tenir plus longtemps leurs positions aux Indes. Ils y furent supplantés par les Hollandais et les Anglais (Grimberg, 1964, p. 71-74). África Oriental Portuguesa Adquirido por mim, em Lourenço Marques, a 23 de Agosto de 1971, tenho um livro publicado em 1942. Um dos seus co-autores serviu sob Mousinho de Albuquerque. O livro estava pronto em 1938 e foi composto e impresso em Beja. Inclui, também, uma lista cronológica das principais efemérides da história de Moçambique, até 1933. Segue-se uma transcrição de algumas das entradas neste livro (Alberto et al., 1942, p. 20-67). 1505. – É criado neste ano o vice-reinado da Índia, e nomeado seu primeiro vice-rei, Francisco de Almeida - 5 de Março. – Foi nesta data que o rei D. Manuel I de Portugal, ao despachar vice-rei da Índia a Francisco de Almeida, lhe ordena que mandasse construir as fortalezas de Sofala, Quiloa e Melinde, na costa oriental de África, antes de tomar posse do governo da Índia. - 18 de Julho. – Chega a Moçambique a quinta armada portuguesa, que era comandada por Francisco de Almeida, que ia despachado vice-rei da Índia. - 22 de Julho. – Foi nesta data que Francisco de Almeida tomou, arrasou e saqueou a cidade de Quiloa, e no local onde existiu a fortaleza arvorou uma cruz e armou muitos cavaleiros. (Na madrugada deste dia, Francisco de Almeida fez desembarcar quinhentos homens, indo trezentos sob o seu comando e duzentos sob o comando de seu filho Lourenço. Quiloa já estava abandonada pelos mouros negrito). - 9 de Agosto. - Francisco de Almeida, depois de concluída uma fortaleza em Quiloa, a que deu o nome de S. Tiago, deixou lá uma guarnição de 150 homens e larga de Quiloa para Mombaça. - 14 de Agosto. - Francisco de Almeida ataca e conquista Mombaça, neste dia de madrugada, onde tinham chegado a 13 já de noite. Os portugueses mataram perto de 1 500 inimigos e tomaram-lhe cerca de 200 escravos. - 17 de Agosto. - Francisco de Almeida manda lançar fogo à cidade de Mombaça, dirigindo-se em seguida para Melinde, onde não chega a entrar, pois , aproveitando a monsão abandona a costa de África a 27 de Agosto e segue para a Índia. 1507, 12 de Janeiro. – Tristão da Cunha e Afonso de Albuquerque tomam e arrasam a cidade de Oja, na costa oriental de África. - 20 de Fevereiro. – Tristão da Cunha e Afonso de Albuquerque tomam e arrasam a cidade de Brava, na costa oriental de África. 1508. – Foi neste ano que o sultão do Cairo negrito pediu ao Papa para que promovesse por todos os meios a saída dos portugueses do Oriente. Nada conseguiu, apesar dos presentes enviados para Roma. 1509. – Foi neste ano que Afonso de Albuquerque tomou conta do governo da Índia. 3 de Fevereiro. – Francisco de Almeida, perto de Diu, derrota a armada do sultão do Cairo, composta de oito navios comandados pelo célebre marinheiro egípcio Mir Hocem negrito. 1510. – Foi no mês de Fevereiro deste ano que Afonso de Albuquerque conquistou Goa, que é perdida e conquistada meses depois. 1511. – Foi neste ano que Afonso de Albuquerque conquistou Malaca. 1513. – No mês de Fevereiro deste ano, Afonso de Albuquerque tenta a conquista de Aden, o que só conseguiu muito mais tarde. 1515. – No mês de Março deste ano, Afonso de Albuquerque conquistou a cidade de Malaca. 1517. – Lopo Soares, que havia sucedido a Afonso de Albuquerque no governo da Índia, entra neste ano no mar Vermelho, perseguindo uma esquadra egípcia. 1538. – Karl Ritter diz que foi neste ano que os portugueses expulsaram os árabes do Zambeze, ficando senhores de todos os mercados do sertão. Os árabes tinham substituído os fenícios, que foram os mais antigos povos que deixaram vestígios da sua passagem e da sua cultura na costa oriental de África. 1577, 13 de Dezembro. – Nesta data saiu de Plymouth uma armada inglesa sob o comando de Francisco Drake, composta de cinco navios, e que se destinava a hostilizar-nos no Oriente. 1586. – Foi neste ano que duas galés turcas, comandadas por Mir-Ali-Bec, e equipadas pelo vice-rei do Egipto, atacam a costa de Zanzibar, tendo os portugueses de se refugiar em Melinde. Esta afronta ao brio português foi vingada no ano seguinte por Martim Afonso de Melo negrito. 1587, 9 de Janeiro. – Nesta data partiu da Índia a armada de Martim Afonso de Melo, composta de dois galeões, três galés e treze fustas, e que vinha combater os turcos e árabes que infestavam a costa de África Oriental, e que já tinham revoltado alguns xeques e régulos contra a soberania portuguesa, a quem cobravam tributos, como o de Mombaça, Ampaza e outros negrito. (Esta última localidade, que se achava fortificada, foi arrasada completamente pelos portugueses, tendo sido mortos quase todos os seus habitantes. Esta armada demorou vinte dias da Índia à costa de África). - 29 de Janeiro. - Martim Afonso de Melo destrói Ampaza. - 6 de Março. – A armada comandada por Martim Afonso de Melo retoma e arrasa a cidade de Mombaça, que estava defendida por sete mil combatentes. 1589, 30 de Janeiro. – Parte de Goa para Melinde uma armada de vinte navios, comandada por Tomé de Sousa Coutinho, trazendo consigo mil soldados e homens de armas. (Depois de uma má viagem, esta armada avista as costas de África a 20 de Fevereiro, e a 22 fundeia em Brava. A 5 de Março fundeia em frente a Mombaça, e a 7 do mesmo mês, depois de terem subido o rio, fazem um desembarque e tomam, saqueiam e arrasam a cidade de Mombaça). 1592. – … Neste mesmo ano Tomé de Sousa Coutinho destrói novamente Mombaça, toma algumas galés de turcos e cativa Mirabebe negrito. 1595, 2 de Abril. – Dobra nesta data o Cabo da Boa Esperança uma frota de quatro navios holandeses, sob o comando de Cornélio Houtman, alcançando a Índia e regressando dois desses navios, em 1598, à Holanda. 1602, 18 de Dezembro. – Sai da Holanda para a Índia a esquadra comandada por Steven van der Hagen, composta por doze navios. 1669. – Neste ano houve desordens em Rios de Cuama, às quais o governador foi acudir, deixando a fortaleza de Moçambique mal guarnecida e desprovida. Os árabes, sabendo disso, atacam-na no ano seguinte negrito. 1670. – Os árabes, que se tinham apoderado de Mascate, atacam Moçambique com uma forte armada, que se salvou do assédio graças à energia do alcaide-mor e feitor da fortaleza, Gaspar de Sousa de Lacerda negrito. Foi nesta época, e talvez por este facto de graves consequências que um quase milagre evitou, que a metrópole pareceu acordar do seu entorpecimento. Pouco ou nada valeu essa reacção, porque Moçambique caminhava para a sua decadência. 1678, 27 de Janeiro. – Parte de Goa para Moçambique o trigésimo segundo vice-rei da Índia, Pedro de Almeida, conde de Assumar, encarregado de «pôr ordem nos Rios», e manter os árabes em respeito, o que conseguiu negrito. Morreu em Moçambique em 1679. 1698, 14 de Dezembro. – Mombaça foi tomada pelo imano de Mascate nesta data negrito. (Guillain diz que Mombaça foi tomada pelo imano de Mascate no nono dia de djounadi, segundo mês do ano 1110 da Hégira que corresponde a esta data. Bordalo, porém, diz que a rendição de Mombaça se deu em 1700, data que tem sido reproduzida por outros escritores). 1699. – Foi neste ano que saiu de Lisboa uma expedição para ir socorrer Mombaça, mas nem mesmo pôde recuperá-la, porque dos seus 900 soldados, 300 morreram em viagem e 360 chegaram doentes a Goa negrito. 1704. – O imano de Mascate, depois de nos ter tomado Mombaça, desce a costa oriental de África, e, neste ano, põe cerco a Moçambique, cerco que, forçado pelas circunstâncias, levantou pouco depois negrito. 1725. – Foi neste ano que novamente caíram em nosso poder as cidades de Mombaça, Pate e Zanzibar. (A indisciplina dos árabes fez revoltar a guarnição de Mombaça, que estava em poder do imano de Mascate, e o castelão de Moçambique, Melo e castro, toma Mombaça aos árabes. Mais tarde os naturais revoltam-se contra nós, e a 8 de Setembro de 1729 perdemos Mombaça para sempre) negrito. 1729, 8 de Setembro. – Portugal perde Mombaça para sempre. António de Albuquerque Coelho abandona também por esta data a ilha de Pate, sem fazer a fortaleza que lhe fora encomendada. 1752, 19 de Abril. – Data do decreto que separa o governo de Moçambique do governo da Índia …. A História de Portugal de Oliveira Marques A 3 de Janeiro de 1974, Armindo Fernandes Machado adquire, na cidade do Porto, uma cópia da 3.ª edição da História de Portugal de Oliveira Marques, publicada em Março do ano anterior. Esta obra faz, também, parte do legado que deixou a seus filhos e netos. CAPÍTULO V SURTO DO IMPÉRIO 1 – Descobrimento e conquista … Política portuguesa na Ásia Os Portugueses tinham chegado à Índia com o principal objectivo de conseguir especiarias e outra mercadoria lucrativa. Apresentavam-se também como cruzados em luta permanente contra o Islam. Depressa se deram conta de que, para obter o controlo das fontes da especiaria e do comércio no oceano Índico, precisavam de destruir a rede antiquíssima dos mercadores e das feitorias muçulmanas. Para mais, vinham achar o islamismo como uma das principais religiões de toda a costa asiática. Nestes termos, especiaria e guerra negrito teriam de estar sempre juntas, e quaisquer finalidades pacíficas que a princípio tivessem cedo haveriam de se converter em política de agressão estratégica, destruição radical e conquista final negrito. De 1498 a 1505, os Portugueses limitaram se ao cômputo do que tinham a fazer. Conseguiram obter licença de alguns rajás locais para estabelecer feitorias em Cochim, Cananor e Coulão, na costa ocidental da Índia, e em S. Tomé de Meliapor, na costa oriental. Contudo, a política de violência começara desde logo. Intrigas locais, onde os Muçulmanos desempenhavam sempre papel de relevo, somadas à inevitável desconfiança e falta de tacto dos Portugueses, levaram Vasco da Gama a bombardear Calicut (1498) e a regressar à Europa já como inimigo. Por razoes idênticas (apesar de um auspicioso começo), a frota de Pedro Alves Cabral repetiu a façanha em 1500. A cidade seria bombardeada de novo em 1503 e 1504, até que um tratado lhe foi imposto pela superioridade das armas ocidentais. Francisco de Almeida Enviado por D. Manuel com a categoria de vice-rei, D. Francisco de Almeida chegou à Índia em 1505 com um programa definido de acção política. As instruções que levava incluíam a construção de diversas fortalezas em pontos estratégicos chave (de preferência em ilhas próximas da costa), acrescidas da competente guarnição, e o estacionamento continuado de uma esquadra no oceano Índico. Devia ainda impor o monopólio português no comércio a distância e estabelecer um regime de licenças pagas (cartazes) sobre todos os navios marcantes que não fossem portugueses. Através da violência e de atitudes belicosas, o vice-rei teria de lembrar a todos e por toda a parte a presença e o poderio dos Portugueses. Contudo, D. Francisco de Almeida recebera também instruções para sistematicamente procurar e efectivar alianças políticas e militares com os príncipes indígenas, mesmo que muçulmanos. Bem cônscios da sua impossibilidade física de conquistar território, e em boa verdade pouco interessados em construir impérios políticos tão longe da Europa, os Portugueses pretendiam apenas um domínio dos mares eficaz, aliado a uma hegemonia política na forma de áreas de influência. Tais objectivos foram geralmente alcançados, embora à custa de tremendas dificuldades e de um quase permanente estado de guerra' negrito. Até começos do século XVII, o oceano Índico tornou-se na prática um mar português. Às inevitáveis falhas e pontos fracos que a sua extensão implicava, corresponderam todavia, e regularmente, vitórias estrondosas e poucas derrotas de somenos importância negrito. Albuquerque D. Francisco de Almeida (1505-09) fez construir fortalezas em Quíloa, Sofala e Moçambique, todas na costa africana; em Angediva, Cananor e Cochim, na parte ocidental da Índia; e em Socotorá, ao largo da península arábica, à entrada do mar Vermelho. Além disso, atacou e deixou em ruínas bom número de cidades hostis, matando e capturando centenas de pessoas. Cedeu o cargo ao governador-geral Afonso de Albuquerque (1509-15), que lhe continuou a política. Todavia, conhecendo já melhor as terras e as gentes (estava na Índia desde 1506 e fora aí, uma primeira vez, em 1503: chefiara uma expedição à Arábia e superintendera na construção da fortaleza de Socotorá), sabendo utilizar com maior ousadia as forças militares de que dispunha, e possuindo um génio estratégico muito superior, Afonso Albuquerque foi, não só o verdadeiro fundador do «império» português na Ásia mas também a melhor garantia da sua permanência. Em pouco mais de seis anos, ancorara os Portugueses no oceano Índico oriental, pela conquista de Malaca (1511), controlando assim todo o tráfico marítimo com o Pacífico; impusera a autoridade e suserania portuguesas sobre Ormuz, dominando o golfo Pérsico (1507 e 1515); e estabelecera uma base territorial para a sede da administração portuguesa pela conquista de Goa (1510). Diversos chefes locais prestaram-lhe vassalagem e pagaram-lhe tributo. Construíram-se mais fortalezas e estabeleceram-se novas feitorias. Guerra e destruição devastaram bom número de cidades marítimas, impondo por toda a parte a autoridade de Portugal. Aclamado por alguns como um novo Alexandre, Albuquerque conseguiu sobretudo fazer dos Portugueses os sucessores viáveis dos Muçulmanos e lembrar aos povos da Ásia costeira a presença portuguesa como de poderosos senhores. Falhou apenas na Arábia onde, apesar de bombardeamentos e destruições, não conseguiu conquistar Aden, resolvendo até abandonar e desmantelar a fortaleza de Socotorá (1511) negrito. Expansão até 1557 Os sucessores de Albuquerque foram em regra menos famosos e têm sido mais criticados pelos seus fracassos, crueldades e sinais de corrupção. Contudo, a fortuna dos Portugueses estava longe de declinar, antes se expandia e aumentava até meados do século XVI. Colombo, em Ceilão, foi conquistada (1518), tornando-se a ilha uma das pedras angulares do sistema português. Edificaram-se outras fortalezas em Chaul, nas ilhas Maldivas, em Pacém (Samatra), em Ternate (nas Molucas), em Chalé, etc. Diu, Damão e Baçaim, todas na Índia, converteram-se em autênticas cidades portuguesas, tal como Goa, que nunca cessou de crescer até aos começos do século XVII. Na China, finalmente, os Portugueses obtiveram Macau (1557) numa espécie de arrendamento perpétuo, ao mesmo tempo que se fixavam em colónias de mercadores por várias outras cidades chinesas. O mapa que acompanha este capítulo, melhor que uma fastidiosa descrição de guerras negrito e escaramuças, pode dar a ideia clara da expansão do poderio português na Ásia até aos finais do século XVI Quadro político da Ásia Embora o comércio a distância e a omnipresença dos mercadores islâmicos servissem de factores de unificação na Ásia de 1500, politicamente o vasto continente achava-se dividido em grande número de unidades maiores ou menores, cada qual tenazmente pugnando pela independência e rivalizando com as demais. Na Índia, o parcelamento atingia o máximo, com estados muçulmanos e hindus disputando se a hegemonia sobre áreas geográficas e económicas. O Norte e o Centro eram zona islâmica, estando a costa ocidental partilhada pelos reinos de Guzarat (também chamado Cambaia), Ahmadnagar e Bijapur. Uma dúzia de outros estendia-se por todo o interior e a costa oriental. Aqui, porém, com o Império Mughal desempenhando papel de relevo, o impacte português só muito ténuemente foi sentido, aparecendo pouquíssimas referências (quando aparecem) a seu respeito em crónicas e outras fontes locais. Todo o Sul da Índia encontrava-se relativamente unificado sob o Império Hindu de Vijayanagar, com alguns pequenos estados tributários, tais como Calicut, Cochim, Cananor, Craganor, etc. Apresentando-se como amigos contra o inimigo muçulmano, os portugueses alcançaram a maioria dos privilégios, concessões e alianças em Vijayanagar, que também nunca atacaram com tanta ferocidade como os estados islâmicos negrito. A ocidente da Índia, as principais potências políticas eram a Pérsia (à qual Ormuz pagava tributo) e o Egipto, que caiu nas mãos dos turcos negrito em 1517. Além destes, as costas da Arábia e da África Oriental englobavam grande número de sultanatos e sheikatos, todos muçulmanos, claro está, rudemente atacados pelos Portugueses em sucessivos ''raids'' negrito. A oriente da Índia, e passando pelos grandes reinos do Pegu e do Sião, onde Portugal jamais desempenhou qualquer papel de importância, o fraccionamento político voltava a ser um facto na Malásia e na Indonésia. O estado muçulmano de Malaca ocupava a maior parte da península indochinesa meridional, com hegemonia sobre parte da adjacente ilha de Samatra. Caiu em poder dos portugueses em 1511. Nos demais sultanatos, Portugal interferiu constantemente nos problemas locais, intrigando e tentando impor a sua suserania. O único estado efectivamente forte na Ásia de leste era, claro está, a China. Lutas travadas Desafiando abertamente a hegemonia islâmica e combatendo a fé muçulmana, os Portugueses haviam de topar, como principais inimigos na Ásia, com os Egípcios e os Turcos, aliados aos muitos reinos muçulmanos menores. A maior parte dos combates navais e terrestres tiveram lugar no Índico ocidental, entre a Arábia e a Índia. Em ajuda considerável dos Portugueses veio o de nenhum dos grandes estados muçulmanos se achar abertamente virado para o mar ou basear a sua força no mar. Reinos como a Pérsia e o Império Mughal eram continentais mais de que marítimos. Só os Egípcios e os Turcos estavam em situação de se opor ao desafio português. Contudo, tanto a sua principal força como até os seus interesses primordiais jaziam noutras partes, fosse no Mediterrâneo, fosse no mar Vermelho ou na Europa negrito. As guerras mais importantes travadas pelos Portugueses na primeira metade do século XVI tiveram lugar em 1508-09 (batalhas de Chaul e Diu) 1531-33 (conquista de Diu), 1538 (primeiro cerco de Diu, galhardamente defendido por António da Silveira) e 1546-57 (segundo cerco de Diu, defendido por D. João de Mascarenhas, auxiliado pelo vice rei D. João de Castro. Todas elas opuseram os Portugueses aos inimigos de sempre: uma coligação de Cambaianos, Egípcios e Turcos. Outras guerras activamente combatidas (1510, 1547-48) puseram frente a frente Portugal e Bijapur, o estado muçulmano onde estava localizada Goa. Calicut permaneceu sempre um inimigo de temer e de sujeição difícil (conflitos em 1505, 1509, 1510, 1525-26, etc.). Algures, os Portugueses tiveram de lutar em Ormuz (Pérsia), em Malaca e no mar Vermelho, onde por três vezes tentaram raids devastadores e conquistas definitivas, embora com escassos resultados (Albuquerque em 1513, Lopo Soares de Albergaria em 1516 e Estêvão da Gama em 1541, este último chegando a atingir o Suez) negrito. Bibliografia - Sobre as viagens de descobrimento, o melhor relato deve-se a Damião Peres, História dos Descobrimentos Portugueses, Porto, Portucalense Editora, 1943. Para as conquistas e expansão geral no oceano Índico, veja-se, como estudo de conjunto ainda insuperado, Jaime Cortesão, «O Império Português no Oriente até 1557», na História de Portugal dirigida por Damião Peres, vol. IV, Barcelos, Portucalense, 1932, pp. 9-77. Para contrabalançar o ponto vista português com uma visão de um estrangeiro, veja-se também o livro recente de Charles R. Boxer, que aliás procura trazer muito de novo com base nas investigações pessoais do autor: The Portuguese Seaborne Empire, 1415-1825. Londres, Hutchinson, 1969 (Marques, 1973, p. 323-328). CAPÍTULO VI APOGEU E DECLÍNIO 3 – A Restauração e suas consequências … João IV Em resumo, o novo monarca português não gozava por certo de uma posição invejável. Todo o seu reinado (1640-56) foi uma sucessão de desastres para o Império, uma série de desaires na diplomacia europeia e uma situação pouco próspera na economia interna, só compensados por meia dúzia de triunfos militares em Portugal que impediram uma invasão espanhola em larga escala. A política externa portuguesa visava fazer a paz com a Holanda tão depressa quanto possível e conseguir apoio militar e diplomático dos inimigos da Espanha. Mas paz imediata com a Holanda significaria para os Holandeses renunciar à sua política de conquista na Ásia e no Atlântico. Mau grado os hábeis esforços da diplomacia da Restauração e todas as suas promessas de compensação económica, as Províncias Unidas foram demorando a assinatura de qualquer tratado de paz até 1661. No entretanto, Portugal fora expulso da maioria das possessões que ainda lhe restavam no oceano Índico: Malaca caiu (1641), e a seguir o Ceilão (1644; 1656), Coulão (1658), Negapatão (1660), etc. Ao mesmo tempo os Árabes, ajudados pelos Ingleses e Holandeses, expeliam os Portugueses da Arábia e do golfo Pérsico (1650) negrito. … Paradoxalmente, levava-se a efeito desde a Restauração um tráfico económico regular entre Portugueses e Holandeses em águas europeias, com poucas interrupções. A Inglaterra apresentava menos perigo devido às suas dissensões internas. A vitória de Cromwell, todavia, levou o governo português a assumir uma defesa quixotesca dos realistas. Entre 1650 e 1654 houve guerra aberta entre os dois países. Os navios britânicos não tiveram dificuldade em demonstrar a sua superioridade total, com o resultado de que Portugal teve de assinar um tratado de paz que abria o Império ao tráfico inglês. A Restauração inglesa de 1660 limitou-se a confirmar este estado de coisas, casando Carlos II com a princesa D. Catarina (filha de D. João IV) e obtendo a cedência, em dote, de Bombaim e Tânger (Marques, 1973, p. 443-444). … A Guerra A guerra da Restauração mobilizou todos os esforços que Portugal podia dispender e absorveu enormes somas de dinheiro. Pior do que isso, impediu o governo de conceder ajuda às frequentemente atacadas possessões ultramarinas. Mas se o cerne do Império, pelo menos na Ásia, teve de ser sacrificado, salvou pelo menos a metrópole de uma ocupação pelas forças espanholas (Marques, 1973, p. 445). … Bibliografia - O estudo fundamental para este período escreveu-o Vitorino Magalhães Godinho em The New Cambridge Modern History, vol. V, The Ascendancy of France: 1648-88, Cambridge University Press, 1961, (capítulo XVI, «Portugal and her Empire», pp. 384-397). Com algumas alterações, uma parte introdutória ligando-o a 1580, e uma orientação de leituras, esse mesmo estudo foi igualmente publicado em português: «1580 e a Restauração», nos Ensaios daquele autor, vol. II, Sobre História de Portugal, Lisboa, Sá da Costa, 1968, pp. 257-291 (Marques, 1973, p. 449). CAPÍTULO VII O IMPÉRIO TRIDIMENSIONAL 1 – O Oriente Período de estabilização A história do Império Português na Ásia, dos meados do século XVI até à década de 1630, foi marcada por uma notável estabilidade. Houve poucas conquistas mas também poucas perdas. Damão, anexada em 1559, encerrou o período expansionista. No Ceilão, só em 1580-98 se conseguiu plena suserania sobre toda a ilha, mas sem implicar conquista de territórios e podendo melhor considerar-se uma simples operação policial. Quanto a perdas efectivas, é certo que Chale teve de ser abandonada na década de 1570, assim como a ilha de Ternate, mas nem uma nem outra se revestiam de grande significado político ou económico. A única derrota de vulto foi a perda de Ormuz (1622), capturada pelos Persas com ajuda britânica. Contudo, uma cadeia de onze fortalezas continuou a proteger os interesses portugueses nas águas do Golfo Pérsico, impedindo uma ameaça declarada ao monopólio comercial nessa zona (Marques, 1973, p. 453). … Os Holandeses … Em 1601, fundou-se a famosa Companhia das Índias Orientais, e a presença da Holanda no Extremo Oriente passou a constituir uma ameaça permanente à doutrina portuguesa do «mar fechado». Portugal alegava razões de carácter político e religioso para defender o seu domínio exclusivo sobre a África e a Ásia. Fora o Papa quem lhe concedera o monopólio do comércio e da conquista do Ultramar, havia mais de cem anos. Pertencia-lhe igualmente o exclusivo espiritual de difundir a fé cristã entre os infiéis. Portugal chegara primeiro, destruíra o poderio muçulmano, impusera certo número de regras ao tráfico marítimo indígena e construíra um bom número de fortalezas para as manter. … (Marques, 1973, p. 454). Os Ingleses e outros Os Ingleses entraram no oceano Índico em 1602, mas em vez de concentrarem a atenção no Extremo Oriente, ousaram desafiar Portugal no coração mesmo do seu Império, a Índia e a Pérsia. Tal como os Holandeses, os Ingleses tiraram o máximo partido do desejo indígena de sacudir o jugo português. Mediante um sistema inteligente de alianças - idêntico ao que os Portugueses haviam desenvolvido, cem anos atrás, contra os Muçulmanos – espicaçaram Persas, Indianos, Árabes e outros muitos contra Portugal, ajudando-os com armas, munições, técnicos, etc. Alianças deste tipo foram capazes de aniquilar os Portugueses em alguns locais, nomeadamente na Arábia e na Pérsia negrito. Outros rivais do monopólio português seguiram o traço deixado por Holandeses e Ingleses. Vieram os Franceses (1602) mas esporadicamente e sem grande sucesso, vieram depois os Dinamarqueses (1614) que falharam também. Apesar de todos estes concorrentes, Portugal manteve-se, e de longe, a maior potência no oceano Índico até à década de 1640. Ataques holandeses a Malaca (1606, 1629), a Macau (1622, 1626) e a Goa (diversas vezes) foram repelidos. Sucessivas guerras e escaramuças contra os indígenas levavam a invariáveis vitórias das armas portuguesas. Se a Holanda e Inglaterra haviam conseguido firmar-se no mundo asiático nas décadas de 1630 e 1640, isso deveu-se muito mais a que parecia haver espaço para todos de que a uma derrota e substituição de Portugal por esses dois países. O descalabro A multiplicação dos ataques e a escassez ou falta total de reforços vindos da Europa explicam os grandes desastres sofridos por Portugal a partir de 1630. A Espanha estava em guerra por toda a parte e precisava do dinheiro português. Não havia verbas bastantes para se construírem, equiparem e enviarem navios com exércitos e munições para onde quer que os Impérios Português e Espanhol sofressem ataques: no Brasil, na África, na Ásia. Pouca coisa se modificara, em boa verdade, desde 1500. Não temos provas de maior corrupção, maiores crueldades, menor organização ou menos bravura. Simplesmente, os inimigos eram agora demasiados e tão bem organizados e preparados como os Portugueses ou os Espanhóis. Na década de 1630, a maior parte do Ceilão perdeu-se a favor da Holanda. Em 1639, foram os mesmos Holandeses a bloquear Goa por vários anos. Depois da Restauração, os desastres acentuaram-se e aceleraram-se visto que o governo era obrigado a organizar a resistência na metrópole e dificilmente se podia permitir o envio de quaisquer reforços. Malaca capitulou ante os Holandeses em 1641. Um armistício de dez anos (1641-51) interrompeu o processo declínio, que continuou a partir de 1651: grande número de feitorias e fortalezas na Índia renderam se em 1653, Colombo perdeu-se em 1656, o resto de Ceilão dois anos mais tarde, depois Cranganor e Cochim (1662), finalmente Bombaim, cedida aos Ingleses em 1665. No entretanto os Árabes, auxiliados pelos Ingleses, forçaram Portugal a sair da Arábia e do golfo Pérsico (1650) negrito. Na Indonésia e no arquipélago das Molucas tudo se desvaneceu, exceptuada uma parte de Timor. No Japão, as autoridades centrais e locais expulsaram os mercadores portugueses e massacraram bom número de cristãos e missionários. Por volta de 1665, e depois de vinte e cinco anos de desastres sucessivos, o outrora poderoso Império da Ásia estava reduzido a Goa, Damão, Diu, Baçaim e meia dúzia de insignificantes fortalezas na Índia, a Macau na China e a metade de Timor, na Indonésia. É preciso acentuar que o governo de Lisboa fora obrigado a uma escolha decisiva nas décadas de 1640 e 1650, a fim de salvar alguns quinhões fundamentais do Império. A escolha consistira em abandonar a Ásia a favor do Brasil e suas partes complementares africanas. Os Portugueses deram-se conta de que não tinham forças para resistir em todo mundo. Acertadamente, escolheram a parte mais promissora, aquela onde a colonização branca se difundira com carácter definitivo e permanente, e onde os benefícios comerciais podiam rivalizar com os proventos em declínio do Oriente (Marques, 1973, p. 455-457). … Bibliografia - A melhor visão de conjunto sobre o Império Português na Ásia deve-se a Charles R. Boxer, The Portuguese Seaborne Empire, 1415-1825. Londres, Hutchinson, 1969. Mostram-se envelhecidos os trabalhos escritos por Jaime Cortesão para a História de Portugal, vol. V («O Império Português no Oriente», pp. 319-89), Barcelos, 1933, e vol. VI («As colónias do Oriente», pp. 639-72), Barcelos, 1934 (2.ª edição nas Obras Completas do autor). Depois de 1648, o melhor estudo de síntese (para qualquer aspecto) foi produzido por Vitorino Magalhães Godinho, para The New Cambridge Modern History, vol. V, The Ascendancy of France: 1648-88, Cambridge University Press, 1961, pp. 384-397 («Portugal and her Empire»). A História da Expansão Portuguesa no Mundo, dirigida por António Baião, Hernâni Cidade e Manuel Múrias, vols. II e III, Lisboa, Ática, 1939-40, inclui alguns artigos de utilidade. O mesmo se diga do tantas vezes mencionado Dicionário de História de Portugal, dirigido por Joel Serão, vols I a IV (cf., por ex., «Finanças», «Oriente», «Ásia», «Índia», «Jesuítas», etc.) Alguns artigos de primeiro plano, feitos por Vitorino de Magalhães Godinho, foram compilados no vol. II dos seus Ensaios, Lisboa, Sá da Costa, 1968 (Marques, 1973, p. 477). CAPÍTULO IX BRASIL 3 – Os elementos secundários do Império … Moçambique … A vida em Moçambique foi ainda prejudicada por ataques de estrangeiros e por guerras com os indígenas. Em 1670, os Árabes de Oman, que haviam já expulso Portugal da Arábia (cf. Cap. VII), atacaram a capital da África Oriental Portuguesa. … Três anos mais tarde 1696 voltaram os Árabes, cercando Mombaça, a fortaleza mais ao norte que os Portugueses possuíam na África Oriental. Depois de um longo cerco, Mombaça rendeu-se (1688) e, com ela, Pate e Zanzibar, suas dependentes negrito … (Marques, 1973, p. 637). Índia Nos finais do século XVII, o domínio português na Índia reduzia-se a Diu, Damão, Baçaim e umas quantas outras cidades fortificados no Norte, e a Goa com suas dependências, no Sul. Apesar do seu constante declínio e perda de população, a cidade-capital de Goa continuava a parecer uma grande metrópole, grande de mais para corpo tão pequeno. Fazia ainda figura de Lisboa ou de Roma do Oriente, com a sua plétora de instituições administrativas, económicas e religiosas, já destituídas de qualquer sentido (Marques, 1973, p. 638-639). … Goa, porém, manteve uma força económica desproporcional ao seu tamanho. Não obstante as perdas territoriais e a concorrência estrangeira, Portugal continuava a dominar uma grande quantidade de tráfico mercantil, tanto dentro da Ásia quanto entre a Ásia e outros continentes. Com um número muito menor de navios e de carreiras, valia ainda a pena comerciar com Goa, sendo indubitavelmente muito mais fácil para um emigrante enriquecer na Índia do que na África portuguesa. A principal fonte de receitas eram os diamantes, trocados por numerário e por coral. Junto à questão do prestígio e a uma tradição duas vezes centenária, isto explica porque motivo a Coroa jamais desprezou a Índia como desprezou outras parcelas do Império, e porque motivo de tempos a tempos foi aí tentada uma política de revitalização e até de reconquista. Os fins do século XVII e a primeira metade do XVIII trouxeram estagnação, declínio e derrota à Índia Portuguesa. Os Árabes saquearam Diu (1668) e dificultaram a navegação durante algum tempo negrito. Houve depois um ligeiro levantar de cabeça, mas logo o surto do poder Maratha pôs em perigo os derradeiros baluartes do outrora poderoso Império. Depois de um longo período de ameaças, humilhações e conflitos abertos, os Marathas ocuparam Baçaim e todas as demais praças do Norte com excepção de Diu e de Damão (1739). Pouco tempo decorrido, atacaram Goa e só o pagamento de um tributo pôde salvar a «Roma do Oriente». Chaul, porém, teve de ser-lhes abandonada. Destruída como lhes fora a frota de guerra, podia bem dizer-se que os Portugueses haviam atingido o nível mais baixo do seu poderio na Ásia (1740) (Marques, 1973, p. 639-640). … Bibliografia - Para uma visão de conjunto, veja-se Charles R. Boxer, The Portuguese Seaborne Empire, 1415-1825. Londres, Hutchinson, 1969. Os diversos artigos do Dicionário de História de Portugal permitem actualização de conhecimentos e de bibliografias. A História de Portugal dirigida por Damião Peres, vol. VI, dá alguns factos mas mostra-se bastante deficiente em pormenores. … … Para a Índia existe uma história pouco cuidada de Germano da Silva Correia, História da Colonização Portuguesa na Índia, Lisboa 1948-58. … (Marques, 1973, p. 646). Literatura infantil Numa estante de livros antigos do meu filho, encontravam-se alguns volumes da História Junior e, entre eles, um sobre «Os descobrimentos portugueses», publicado, pela primeira vez, em 1986. 1510 Afonso Albuquerque conquista Goa governadores e vice-reis Era imperiosa a necessidade de assegurar o comércio a fazer nas costas da Índia. Para conseguir efectivamente esse fim a Coroa resolveu apoderar-se de zonas estratégicas no Oriente. Assim, foram enviadas poderosas esquadras que implantaram nos mares do Oceano Índico a autoridade do rei de Portugal. À semelhança do que se praticava nas restantes praças ultramarinas para onde eram nomeados governadores que garantiam ordem nas feitorias, o soberano mandou para a Índia senhores nobres que representavam o seu poder: eram os vice-reis. O primeiro foi D. Francisco de Almeida que montou um sistema de vigilância ao longo dos mares orientais. Mais célebre foi D. Afonso de Albuquerque que preferiu a ocupação terrestre de cidades e empórios importantes: conquistou Goa, que ficou como capital, Ormuz, à entrada do Golfo Pérsico, e Malaca, na passagem para o Extremo Oriente. Desse modo, controlava os barcos estrangeiros e impôs-se ao respeito dos turcos negrito a quem obrigou ao pagamento de tributos. A autoridade do rei de Portugal firmou-se nas terras orientais, graças ao talento e à bravura de vice-reis, homens de honra, a quem os indianos achavam dignos de usar barba (Reis, 1987, p. 20). 1549 encerramento da feitoria de Antuérpia água o deu, água o levou Portugal era um país demasiado pequeno para sustentar tão grande império, de terras tão distantes de Lisboa. Eram enormes as despesas a fazer para defesa das praças ultramarinas; eram inúmeros os funcionários civis e os militares em serviço, além-mar. O Governo Central não conseguia controlar a gestão dos dinheiros públicos e a corrupção alastrava por toda a parte. Os assaltos de mouros e turcos negrito eram frequentes, os naufrágios consumiam gentes e mercadorias. Além de tudo isto, já tão mau, havia a concorrência de frotas estrangeiras que se lançavam também na expansão marítima com seus corsários e mercadores (Reis, 1987, p. 28). Do mesmo autor, data e editora, estavam também, na mesma estante, os quatro volumes da História de Portugal em banda desenhada. Lisboa de Quinhentos … A maior empresa do domínio político, militar e económico do Portugal de quinhentos foi a implantação do Império do Oriente. D. Francisco Almeida fez respeitar a soberania de Portugal nos mares do Industão, construindo fortalezas em Cochim e Cananor, para segurança do comércio. Antes de regressar à pátria, esmagou a armada dos turcos na batalha naval de Diu negrito... Mais importante e decisivo foi o mandato de Afonso de Albuquerque que solidificou o domínio lusitano no oriente, conquistando Ormuz, Goa e Malaca... … e impondo a autoridade de seu rei aos sultões da Índia (Reis, 1988, p. 58-59). … Portugal não aguentou por muito tempo as glórias imperiais. A decadência aparecia cada vez mais angustiosa aos olhos de todos… Muitas e pesadas despesas a suportar com funcionários, tropas e fortalezas, ataques frequentes de turcos negrito no Oriente… … assaltos de corsários e terríveis naufrágios onde se perdiam fazendas e gente … (Reis, 1988, p. 62). No final dos anos 90, a Comissão Nacional para as Comemorações dos Descobrimentos Portugueses e o Grupo de Trabalho do Ministério da Educação para as Comemorações dos Descobrimentos Portugueses editaram Na crista da onda, uma revista infantil, bimestral. Muitos números dessa revista foram oferecidos, pela avó materna, ao meu filho e, entretanto guardados junto aos livros das escolas que frequentou. Afonso de Albuquerque e a carta secreta … O rei D. Manuel I tinha destinado uma missão importante a Afonso de Albuquerque: devia barrar o caminho aos mouros na entrada do Mar Vermelho para impedir a concorrência no comércio com a Índia (Magalhães et al., 1998, p. 8). O grande guerreiro Afonso de Albuquerque venceu tantas batalhas e conquistou tantas terras no Oriente, que até custa a acreditar! Mas é verdade. Assim que chegou próximo da entrada do Mar Vermelho, ainda na companhia de Tristão da Cunha, decidiu atacar a ilha de Socotorá, pensando que seria uma boa base para impedir os navios mouros de circularem, conforme o rei lhe ordenara. Conquistou a ilha, mas depois verificou que não resolvia o problema pois os navios mouros afastavam-se e dali não conseguia atingi-los a tiro. Entretanto, Tristão de Cunha já prosseguira viagem para a Índia. E Afonso Albuquerque, sabendo que o golfo Pérsia era outra rota importante dos mouros, decidiu conquistar pontos-chave para que os navios portugueses aí pudessem circular. Primeiro visitou Calaiate. Com o xeque mouro não ofereceu resistência e se dispôs a ser súbdito do rei de Portugal, não chegou a disparar um tiro. Partiu, satisfeito com o êxito fácil. A seguir dirigiu-se a Curiate. Mas aí a população recusou-se a aceitar o domínio português. Foi então que Afonso Albuquerque iniciou a sua inacreditável lista de conquistas! Incendiou e saqueou Curiate, deixando a cidade ruínas. Depois dirigiu-se a Mascate e fez exactamente o mesmo. Depressa se espalharam notícias a seu respeito: vinha armado até aos dentes, nunca abandonava a luta, não hesitava em cometer atrocidades e parecia invencível! As populações de Soar e Orfação, quando souberam que ele andava na zona, preferiram fugir. A ilha de Ormuz À entrada do Golfo Pérsico, a fabulosa ilha de Ormuz deslumbrava quem se aproximasse não pela paisagem, que é bastante seca, mas pelo movimento e pelo colorido dos seus mercados. Mouros e judeus, lado a lado com gente vinda um pouco de toda a parte, incluindo a China, compravam e vendiam especiarias, tecidos de luxo, pedras preciosas, pérolas, magníficos cavalos persas. N atmosfera impregnada de cheiros exóticos havia uma música de fundo constante, conversas cruzadas em mil línguas diferentes. Tal como diziam os mouros se o mundo fosse um anel, a pedra preciosas seria Ormuz. Para quem queria dominar o comércio com a Índia, Ormuz era um ponto chave… … … Afonso de Albuquerque esperou pelo dia seguinte para desencadear um ataque. Preferiu no entanto virar os canhões para os navios que se encontravam ancorados em volta. Incendiou vários, afundou outros tantos e, ainda não tinha terminado a luta, já Ormuz se rendia (Magalhães et al., 1998, p. 9-11). Um homem irascível … … a população de Ormuz percebeu que os portugueses estavam desunidos e atacou. Nessa altura os capitães dos outros navios zarparam para a Índia deixando Afonso de Albuquerque sozinho. Restava-lhe fugir também e foi o que fez, furibundo (Magalhães et al., 1998, p. 12). Finalmente governador! Assim que assumiu o cargo de governador, Afonso de Albuquerque tentou a conquista de Calecute, conforme o rei desejava. Mas ninguém ganha sempre. Esta batalha foi um desastre. Morreram oitenta portugueses e o próprio governador escapou por um triz. Virou-se então para outra cidade um pouco a norte - a cidade de Goa, famosa pela sua beleza, que seria um bom porto para os portugueses se instalarem. Como convencer os capitães portugueses a participarem numa luta de resultados duvidosos e que ainda por cima não estava nos planos do rei? Para conseguir os seus intentos, chamou o pirata Timoja, homem muito famoso pela sua bravura e pelos seus conhecimentos da zona. Ofereceu-lhe uma boa quantia para ser ele a apresentar a proposta aos capitães, dizendo que Goa era fácil de conquistar e que deviam atacar sem demora porque o chefei local se tinha ausentado. Assim foi. Os portugueses aceitaram a ideia e no dia 17 Fevereiro de 1510 entraram vitoriosos das cidade. Ora o chefe de Goa, um muçulmano chamado Adil Khan (os portugueses pronunciavam este nome alterando os sons: chamavam-lhe Hidalcão), mal soube, regressou com um exército de milhares de homens e reconquistou a sua terra. Mas Afonso Albuquerque, logo que recebeu reforços de Lisboa, voltou a atacar e conquistou de novo a cidade a 25 de Novembro de 1510. Goa permaneceu na mão dos portugueses até ao século XX (Magalhães et al., 1998, p. 14). Planos pessoais Depois de obter uma base sólida na costa ocidental da Índia, Afonso Albuquerque virou-se ainda mais para o Oriente. O rei tinha-lhe ordenado que conquistasse Adém à entrada do Mar Vermelho (Magalhães et al., 1998, p. 17). Um último fracasso e os últimos sucessos … Nesse período o governador sofreu um revés: tentou conquistar Adém e foi derrotado. Mas também teve grandes alegrias: convenceu o Samorim da difícil cidade de Calecute a aliar-se aos portugueses e obteve autorização para ali construir uma fortaleza. Além disso regressou a Ormuz (1515) para acabar a fortaleza que começara oito anos antes e de onde fora obrigado a fugir. Desta vez não houve reclamações e os muros ergueram se conforme ele desejava (Magalhães et al., 1998, p. 21). Desesperos de paixão Numa certa nau da Carreira da Índia viajava um certo rapaz sensível que se apaixonara perdidamente, não por uma rapariga, mas por aquele conjunto de figuras femininas que circulavam no tombadilho, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe! Após vário meses de angústia e noites mal dormidas, quando ancoraram ao largo de Moçambique, o rapaz não aguentou mais e atirou-se à água, na ideia de nadar à roda do navio a ver a cara das meninas debruçadas no tombadilho. Mas saiu-lhe muito cara brincadeira, porque naquela zona havia tubarões e o rapaz ficou sem uma perna! negrito. A respeito desta história sabe-se apenas que sobreviveu. Podemos é imaginar que convalesceu no tombadilho rodeado de carinho e atenções (Magalhães et al., 1997, p. 14). Isabel de Veiga e Ana Fernandes as defensoras de Diu Em 1538, quando os portugueses possuíam muitas cidades, castelos e feitorias na Índia, o sultão de Guzerate desencadeou um violentíssimo ataque contra a cidade de Diu. Ora, dentro das muralhas só havia seicentos homens de armas. O capitão António da Silveira viu-se, portanto, aflito para organizar a defesa contra os dezasseis mil soldados guzerates que traziam sete mil aliados turcos negrito e cem navios bem equipados de canhões. Para evitar o desastre completo, trancaram-se as portas, os soldados portugueses espalharam-se estrategicamente e lutaram dia e noite durante três longos meses. Durante esse período terrível em que estiveram cercados, distinguiram-se várias mulheres. Uma delas, Isabel da Veiga, casada com um fidalgo da Madeira negrito, pegou em armas e deu tantas provas de bravura que ficou conhecida por «A Defensora». Uma outra, Ana Fernandes, apesar da idade avançada, envolveu se nos combates e percorria as muralhas para ralhar com os soldados quando fraquejavam. Ambas foram, sem dúvida, ajudas preciosas naquela luta desigual que os portugueses acabaram por vencer! (Magalhães et al., 1997, p. 17-18). Referências * ALBERTO, M. Simões; TOSCANO, Francisco A. – O oriente africano português: síntese cronológica da história de Moçambique. Lourenço Marques: Minerva Central, 1942. * GOMES, Maria Eugénia Reis al. – História: 8.º ano de escolaridade. 2ª ed. Lisboa: Francisco Franco, 1981. * GRIMBERG, Carl – Les grandes découvertes et les réformes. In GRIMBERG, Carl; SVANSTROM, Ragnar – Histoire universelle; dir. Georges-H. Dumont. Verviers, Bélgica: Gerard, 1964. vol. 6. * MAGALHÃES, Ana Maria; ALÇADA, Isabel – Mulheres nos descobrimentos. Na crista da onda. Lisboa: Comissão Nacional para as Comemorações dos Descobrimentos Portugueses e Grupo de Trabalho do Ministério da Educação para as Comemorações dos Descobrimentos Portugueses. Nº 15 (1997). * MAGALHÃES, Ana Maria; ALÇADA, Isabel – Afonso de Albuquerque. Na crista da onda. Lisboa: Comissão Nacional para as Comemorações dos Descobrimentos Portugueses e Grupo de Trabalho do Ministério da Educação para as Comemorações dos Descobrimentos Portugueses. Nº 23 (1998). * MARQUES, A. H. de Oliveira – História de Portugal: desde os tempos mais antigos até ao governo do sr. Marcelo Caetano. Manual para uso de estudantes e outros curiosos por assuntos do passado pátrio. 3ª ed. Lisboa: Ágora, 1973. * MATTOSO, António G. – Compêndio de história universal: 4.º ano. Lisboa: Sá da Costa, 1960. * MATTOSO, António G.; HENRIQUES, Antonino – Compêndio de história geral e pátria II: Idade Moderna e Contemporânea. Lisboa: Didática, 1954. * OLIVEIRA, Ana Rodrigues; CANTANHEDE, Francisco; MENDONÇA, Maria Olávia – História: 8.º ano. Rev. científica de A. H. de Oliveira Marques. 2ª ed. Lisboa: Texto, 2000. * REIS, A. do Carmo – Os descobrimentos portugueses; desenhos de José Garcês. In PLESSIS, Alain, dir. – História júnior. 2ª ed. Porto: Asa, 1987. vol. 5. * REIS, A. do Carmo – A grande aventura: … por mares nunca dantes nevegados; desenhos de José Garcês. In REIS, A. do Carmo – História de Portugal em banda desenhada. 3ª ed. Porto: Asa, 1988. vol. 2. Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace